You Are My Sunshine
by King Page
Summary: A boy finds a gardevoir that has been raped. Will he be able to bring her out of her shell, as well as himself? (Can't freaking do summaries just read it it won't kill you XD)
1. Chapter 1

(Alright people time to explain myself. I lost access to my previous account Dr. Page, and let's admit it, the story was reeeaaally rough. I think I did a better job now. I will be fixing each chapter and posting it then new stuff. Please take time to review, it means a lot. It's been a while. If any of you are still around, thanks.)

**Chapter 1:** **Bloody Times**

A strapping young man in blue jeans and a loose button-up was trudging down the dirt road. He was sixteen, but he had only just got his first badge from Aspertia. He wanted to start his journey six years ago, but his parents were very protective of him. His mom and dad were moving to Castelia city, so they were allowing him to collect some badges along the way while they went with the moving truck, "At least I don't have to help put everything away." He didn't really get caught up with the badge trend like everyone else. He just loved pokemon and traveling with them. Tepig was his starter, powerful little guy. Mark always liked the fire types, they always packed a powerful punch. A thick wall of trees surrounded the road like living walls. He was actually feeling pretty good. The sun was radiating warmth and he saw a patrat pop his head up for a moment, wiggling its nose.

"At least I can get my first three badges, get some of my friends to shut their yaps about me not having any. And maybe the folks will let me continue the journey." He banged his head a bit as he turned on his iPod, listening to a Dio album.

However his thoughts were cut short as he saw a flash of blue amidst the brush off to the side of the road. A low moan caused Mark to stop for a moment and glance over.

Mark's hand wandered onto his pokeball as he circled around to try and get a good look. Whatever it was obviously proved no threat, but now the important question was what is it? He moved the bushes aside and jumped back again as the creature, a girl is what it looked like, groaned. She was wearing a white and blue dress and had….blue hair? But these oddities are not what caused him to recoil, it was the pungent odor of blood. Her legs and torso were covered with blood, and the girl's beautiful features were marred with a swollen lip and tear stains. The only thing that made him realize that something was off was the red horn sticking out of her body. "A Pokémon?" He struggled with the revelation, thinking surely she was human, "She must be a…gardevoir?" Mark's stare was broken when he realized, human or not, she was badly hurt. He fished around in his pack and got out his last potion. He couldn't see any wounds on the legs, where much of the blood was, strangely enough. So Mark sprayed it onto her mouth, to at least bring some comfort to her. He put what was left of the potion back, best to do it in a couple doses or her immune system could be overwhelmed. He gingerly picked her, wishing that he had a spare pokeball. Mark began to walk down the road with the gardevoir in hand. About half an hour later he stopped to rest and propped her up against a rock. He took out the rest of the potion and applied it to a few cuts that he noticed. The potion must have stung, because the gardevoir woke up with a scream and blood-shot eyes. Mark jumped back," Hey hey now it's oka-"his sentence was cut short as the Pokémon growled and her eyes flashed. Mark grasped at his head as he fell to his knees, "Goddamn I'm trying to help you!" The gardevoir closed her eyes and Mark barely reached out his hand in time to keep her head from hitting the stone as his vision was filled with black spots. He curled up on the ground with a throbbing headache and slipped into unconsciousness.

Mark began to stir into consciousness, he was tired and his head still hurt. He felt something soft, a bed? He bolted upright as he remembered the gardevoir, slamming his forehead into the top bunk and rolled off of the bed in pain, holding his head. He was in a room with several other beds like the one he just woke up in,"Damn, damn, damn" he rolled around on the floor.

"Is everything okay?" asked a feminine voice as the door opened and the familiar face of Nurse Joy appeared.

Mark grunted, still hurting, "Yeah yeah, just hit my head…why am I here?" his confusion showing.

"A trainer found you passed out by the side of the road with the gardevoir" her expression darkened, "Did she attack you for some reason? Or I should ask why she attacked you, it's obvious from your brain waves that psychic trauma was responsible for your black-out."

"Oh yeah, no it's not really her fault you see. I found her all bloody and passed out so I tried carrying her. But I guess when I applied the potion the second time it stung, cause she woke up and screamed at me. I think her eyes glowed, and then one hell of a headache."

"I see, nevertheless, I must have Officer Jenny keep you here while I run DNA tests." Her expression cleared somewhat.

"Officer Jenny? DNA tests? What now?" The police were almost never needed for cases like this. And why him?

"Did you not know the nature of her injuries?"

"Well yeah she had a swollen lip, some cuts, and a black ey-"

"She was raped."

Mark stood there in shock" Raped….?" He grabbed at his head as another headache set in._ Oh Arceus….the blood on her legs…I never knew where they came from…_ "Will she be okay?" He was starting to get sick. Images flashed in his head. His little sister lying bloody on the floor, her frail body tossed aside like some rag. The court hearing. The man's face. His parent's crying out their hearts. The little tombstone. A couple tears swelled up and he blinked them away.

Nurse Joy was sorrowful as she told him the next part, "I'm afraid she is in a coma…the emotional trauma…it was probably her trainer." She motioned for him to follow. The gardevoir was in the next room. She was lying on a white sheet. Mark's heart was torn to shreds. Her face wasn't full of the peace that someone sleeping should have. Instead there was pain, fear, anguish. Everything that he and his parents went through.

Nurse Joy turned to him," Can you sing?"

He narrowed his eyes and gave her an angry look," I hardly think this is th-"

"She is a gardevoir," the nurse explained, managing her patience," Also known as emotion pokemon. Music is a powerful force in our lives and Pokémon, especially those of the ralts line, typically sing to speed the healing process."

"….I see…." Mark stared at Nurse Joy until she got the hint that he wanted her to leave. After she left, he sat on the adjacent bed. "Let's see" a song his mom would sing to him as a child….

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,

You make me happy, when skies are gray,

You'll never know dear, how much I love you,

Please don't take my sunshine away"

He repeated the song. Mark's voice would crack from his still lingering puberty, from sorrow, and unbridled fury. The man only got ten years. And what did his sister get? A gravestone? His thoughts whirled around until he fell asleep on the other bed.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ahkay then, this is the second chapter from my old story, enjoy)

**Chapter 2: Memories**

Dreams haunted Mark's sleep. Horrible images played out in his head as he was forced to watch with his mind's eye. He could hear his little sister crying in the distance punctuated by the screams of a gardevoir, he could see it all. If it wasn't the gardevoir being tortured it was his little sister. He would cry and try to close his eyes. But then he remembered an angelic voice punctuating his dark mind and cover him in a golden glow. The dark thoughts fled away from the beautiful voice, and he knew peace.

The sun was streaming through the window. Mark was still lying on the bed from the previous night. He got up and stretched, then realizing that the gardevoir was sitting on her own bed staring at him and he stopped awkwardly. But not because she was staring at him. His eyes and brain were still trying to register what he was seeing because he could swear that she was more beautiful than any girl he ever saw. "Damn…"

_I'm sorry?_

He jumped a little at the intrusion into his mind and squashed his previous thoughts," Um, nothing," _Right, psychic,_ "Good morning,"

She smiled slightly and nodded her head. That voice in her head sounded do….oddly familiar. "Did you-…never mind?"

_Yes_

"What?"

She arched an eyebrow,_ I sang to you, to thank you for doing it for me_ And she smile a little more.

"Oh, thanks," he winced a little as he realized that she saw his dreams, then hit him. She had to have read his mind just now. Best to be reserved, "You have a-"he chuckled," an angelic voice is what you have."

She was quite but the comment made her beam. And as much as he was trying to keep his mind closed, he couldn't help but notice that she got prettier.

_Nurse Joy wanted to see you_

"Ah, okay thanks, "He shook the thoughts out of his head and walked out to the main desk.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Nurse Joy didn't look up from the computer she was working at, "That gardevoir has a pretty voice doesn't she?"

"Yeah- wait, I thought telepathy was two-way?"

The nurse chuckled," One: it's not, and two: she sang with her voice."

"She can talk?" _Holy CRAP that was her voice?_

"Indeed, she's a real gem"

"Now then," she turned off her PC and swerved on the chair to face him, "There are two paths here. You can either take her as your Pokémon, or you can leave her in the care of the center until we find some way to help her."

That didn't sound like it would happen quickly, "You would be okay with me taking a…traumatized Pokémon like that?"

"It's better than her being stuck here. Besides, she trusts you, so I do too."

That was a nice thought but Mark was still confused, "Why would she trust me after what just happened? Sorry, I just can't help thinking that. "

"She, uh" Nurse Joy chuckled, "Unknown to me she read your mind, a lot of it apparently."

"What" Mark looked at her with an unamused expression, "I just got read like a book is that what you're telling me?"

"Now now, she's a psychic dear that is usually quite common for them."

"Well uh-"He looked into her room with arched eyebrows as he saw her…making her bed? This is the first time he had experience with such human Pokémon, "Well if she's okay with it than I'd love to have her!"

"Now let's get something straight," her stern voice caught Mark off guard, "Your probably gonna have to deal with characters with her around, but the most important thing is you!"

"Me?"

"You, do not make the same mistake as her trainer-"

"Excuse me!?"

"Please let me finish. She may look human. Talk human. Think human. But," and her features saddened, "the law says she is below human status."

That didn't seem very fair to Mark.

"Do not do anything that would break the law….for your sake's"

Mark felt a bit uncomfortable with the subject, "Yeah okay, can I borrow a spare pokeball?"

After Mark concluded his business with Nurse Joy, he went back to the gardevoir. Soon they were walking on the dirt road away from the center. He had planned to put her into her pokeball, but he couldn't seem to do it. So she gracefully walked beside him. Sometimes her expression would change in a way that he couldn't place and she would walk behind him, but then she would come up again.

"So, uh, do you have a name?" Mark asked.

_Mmm? Not as the humans have one. I have a psychic signature. Well, I used to have one….._

Mark realized she meant her trainer and cursed himself for starting the conversation. "Well then, new life new name, what do you say?"

The gardevoir smiled and nodded her head, _Yes, a new name for a new life._

Mark had to mull it over for a few minutes, "How's about Gardenia?"

_Gardenia?_

"It's a very…beautiful flower. Flowering plant" he coughed.

_I see, I like the name actually. Thank you._

Mark smiled and looked at her and smiled, _She still seems uneasy…but can I blame her?_

They had left the Pokémon center nearly an hour ago, but it was still a long walk to Virbank City. Leaves littered the road as Gardenia was walking, and she stumbled over the larger ones. Mark quickly reached out his arms and caught her before she hit the ground. She screamed in horror and fought against with tears running down. Mark was so shocked that he almost dropped her as he let go, "Oh my god, what wha-"

Gardenia steadied her breathing, _No no, I am the one who should be sorry. Just some memories._ She hardened her features and wiped her eyes, _Let us go._

He stared at her for a moment,"Nah, let's just camp up here. It's getting dark." Mark set up the tent that Nurse Joy gave to him and set down the two sleeping bags. He slipped into his own and started to doze off when he realized that Gardenia was not around. He looked out in a panic and saw her lying on a pile of leaves, "Hey Gardenia, why are you sleeping there?"

_Um, would you rather have me sleep elsewhere?_

"No silly, in here, you have your own sleeping bag!" he laughed. What she said next horrified him.

_As you wish Master_

"Okay hold there!" He furrowed his brow, "I ain't your master okay, I'm not forcing you to do anything. If it's more comfortable to sleep outside then by all means! I'm only Mark to you," and he smiled.

Gardenia gave a visible sigh of relief and gave him a smile. _Thank you Mark…_

He slipped back into his bag and tried to fall asleep, but he heard the flap open as Gardenia scoot in and burrow into the sleeping bag. At least after she stopped staring at him. Why she was staring at him he had no idea. Kinda creeped him out, but his mind wandered to other matters, "You know you shouldn't do that"

_ I don-_

"Harden yourself like that….I saw it in your face. It's bad enough for humans to lose their emotions, it can't be good for an emotion Pokémon. Your strong you will survive, but don't hide your emotions. I know from experience that you will regret it for the rest of your life. If you want to cry, just do it." He had his back to her but he could practically feel her shocked stare, and he fell asleep.

It was in the middle of the night and Mark was still near-asleep. He woke long enough to hear Gardenia whimpering and crying. She was shaking the sleeping bag because she was trying to keep from waking Mark up. But sleep came like a thief and closed his eyes without his consent.

It was morning. Mark was waking up but…his chest felt strange. He turned his head and yawned, opening his eyes to look into the face of Gardenia….two inches away. She had her sleeping bag pressed against his and her arm was draped over his chest. Her breath smelled sweet like honey and angel trumpets….and what the hell was happening!?He turned his head away with his cheeks burning, praying someone wouldn't catch them. _Arceus are you trying to kill me?_ He tried to justify him staying next to her so personally by reasoning that he didn't want to wake up. He turned his head to look back at her, and her sparkling eyes were wide open. And they stared at each other in silence.

"Ey..." Mark smiled.

Gardenia backed up, "Um, I'm sorry I did-"

Mark held up his hand, "No need to explain" then it occurred to him that she just spoke, "You have a very beautiful voice y'know, you should use it more often." He tried to change the subject, for her sake at least.

"Ah, thank you…" she smiled shyly.

The two packed up and began their walk again.

(Thanks for making it this far and remember to review! I will take all criticisms!)


	3. Chapter 3 Virbank

(Revisions done to this chapter as well. Found a website that gives poke conversions too.) (**Holy crap almost 3000 words)**

**Chapter 3 Virbank**

Mark and Gardenia were walking down the road when Gardenia spoke up, "I wanted to thank you. It may have been a short time that we have been together but you have done much for me."

Mark smiled, "I'm happy it makes you feel that way, too bad of the circumstances though,"

"May I borrow your pad for something?" She asked quietly, motioning to the iPad sticking out of his bag.

"Uh, yeah sure," He fished it out, "do you know how to use it?"

"Of course," she reached for the pad and turned it on, "we have Wi-Fi here, good."

_Well ain't she full of surprises_ "I have some games on there if that's what-"

"No"

"…"

After walking a little ways more, and gardenia furiously typing on the screen, she grabbed Mark's shoulder, "Please stop,"

"What's wrong? Are you tired?" He took back the pad as she handed it to him.

She hid an exasperated sigh, why does he treat her like that? "I want to make sure I do this correctly," she put both of her hands on his shoulders and stared at him for a few seconds.

_I'm getting the distinct impression she wants to eat me or something_, and he stared back in curiosity, "Wha-" he was silenced as Gardenia put a finger to his lips and kissed him on the cheek. Mark's brows shot up in the air as he felt a tingle shoot through his body, "Um"

"Thank you,"

"What?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For taking care of me the best way you know how. That is what I was using the pad for, I was trying to find a way to thank you,"

"Wh-ooohhh ok, well thank you very much," and he bowed slightly with a smile on his face. As they continued to walk Mark turned to her with a question on his mind, "How old are you Gardenia? In human years?"

She arched an eyebrow, "Human years, there is no such difference for my kind, we live just as long as humans. And in answer to your question I am twenty-three."

"Damn you sure look- I mean…You look like…you look good for your age…I mean, you know," he stumbled over his words.

Gardenia hid a little smirk and nodded. They walked for a few hours, enjoying the scenery, when they came into view of Virbank City, as they walked they could see a lot of hangars and docks in the distance.

Gardenia looked down to the ground, "Oh…I remember this place,"

Mark glanced at her, not needing to ask her with whom she saw it, and tried to find something to keep her mind off of it. "Oh, I totally forgot something!"

"Hmmm?"

"There's someone you should meet," he laughed as he grasped his pokeball.

"You have another Pokémon?" she asked.

"Yup, he's my starter. Come on out Tepig!" he pressed the button and a red beam shot out depositing the chubby Pokémon on the ground."

"Oh! He's a fire-type!"

"Yeah don't worry he's a nice little guy." Tepig smiled and sneezed, spraying some embers in Gardenia's direction. She jumped back with a yelp"

"Tepig!"

Tepig turned around and "shrugged" his shoulders as if to say, "What? It was an accident?"

"Hello Tepig," Gardenia knelt down and held out her hand, which Tepig happily took and shook his hoof with her.

"We're going into a new city, so expect a gym battle," he patted Tepig on the head.

"Tep!" and with that Mark put Tepig back in the pokeball.

"Oh and I wanted to ask you, how come you're blue?"

"Well I-"

"HEY!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. Mark turned to see a man walking up to them in his early twenties, with dark slicked hair. He wore dark glasses and a red and green cap. A black sleeveless jacket and a pair of torn jeans completed his curious ensemble. "Ya gonna challenge the gym boy?

Already annoyed with the fact that he was just called a boy, Mark answered curtly, "Yeah what about it?" This guy radiated something that made him feel like he should be punching the guy rather than talking to him.

"How's about a battle between us?" He asked for a grin, "See if you're ready!"

Mark was beginning to really dislike this guy."Fine, "

The man threw out his ball with a practiced flourish, and a golem materialized from the red beam, "GOOOLLEEEMMM"

"Damn where did you get that,"

The man smirked, "None o' your business."

Sighing with disdain, Mark reached for the pokeball on his belt. He would have liked to use Gardenia, but he didn't think she would be up to it.

"Ah ah ah," the man wagged his finger, "I want to fight your gardevoir"

Mark turned his attention to Gardenia with a questioning look. But the look in her eyes caught him off guard. She was trembling, and when she looked at the trainer she had a look of fear, and a look of hate when she looked at the golem.

"Interesting color by the way," the man prodded.

Mark ignored him.

_I'll do it_

Mark nodded and noticed she was using telepathy again.

The gut threw his hands in the air, "C'mon! You two gonna stare at each other all day!?" He was getting a bit agitated.

"Fine! Keep your shirt on!" Mark spun to face him, "And her name's Gardenia."

"Tch, Whatever," He replied with some venom," what's your name?"

"You first, you initiated the battle,"

His eyes darted to Gardenia for a split second before he replied, "Dan."

"And I'm Mark."

And with that, the battle commenced, "Golem, rock throw!" Yelled Dan.

Golem dug his fat fingers into the ground and ripped up a large stone, whirling around and throwing it at Gardenia.

Gardenia stayed in her position, letting the stone hurdle towards her.

"Gardenia!" Mark yelled in alarm.

_I've got it_, Her mind soothed, but it had an edge to it. Just as the stone was going to crush her body, it glowed with an eerie blue light, and flew back at the Golem at an even greater speed. It struck him square in the face, shattering into a dozen pieces.

"Goooooll" Golem took it stoically as any rock type would.

The leaves around Gardenia glowed and danced into the air as if possessed by a spirit. Nobody but her and golem heard what she said next, _YOU HAD A CHOICE_, The leaves swirled until they screamed in the air and slammed into the Golem, cutting deep wounds. Golem lay like a boulder on the ground, unconscious. Dan smirked as he recalled the golem and paid out the money, "Got lucky kid….maybe not…anyways, where'd you pick up that gardevoir?"

Mark glared, "Where I got GARDENIA is none o' your business," he replied.

"Suit yourself," He adjusted his glasses and briskly walked past them.

"Gardenia…" Mark started,"…You were freaking BADASS!" he busted out laughing.

"You think I did well?"

"Good? You were great" he laughed and gave her a hug. He stopped abruptly when he felt her tense up. He let go shame-faced, "I'm sorry, I forgot,"

"Nah its okay," she hugged him back, "I need to get used to it." She hugged him tight. Mark could smell those angel trumpets on her again. At least that's how it smelled like.

"Uh, right then, we should probably rent a hotel before the gym battle, eh?"

He and Gardenia walked into the city looking for a local hotel. Gardenia walked to the side of him, but fell back a couple feet so she could look at him without him noticing._ He's a real sweetie._ For the first time since the ordeal, now with the peace and all, she felt old. Old as far as her experiences and thoughts. She had seen, and suffered, so much in the twenty-years of her life. She wasn't much older than Mark, but she was…more understanding? She felt tired, weary, but… she felt that Mark was different. Not as immature as the other teens. Maybe like her. He only has one Pokémon so he probably only started his journey. Lived a normal life no doubt. That would make her much wiser than him. But perhaps…he can show her some new things, a different life? She didn't know, nor could she put her finger on the feeling. But she enjoyed being with him.

After wandering for a bit, they finally found a hotel. It was in moderate condition. A sparkling chandelier hung from the ceiling, but a few glass pieces were missing and a couple bulbs were dead. The chairs looked like they…used to be expensive. And the finish was flaking off of the main desk. The clerk himself looked like a lost relic from whatever era the hotel previously belonged to, an era when it was full of bustling patrons who marveled at its stylish, expensive décor.

Mark walked up to the desk, "Room for two please"

The clerk was an elderly chap with a full head of white hair, and he was dozing. However he snapped to attention at the sound of Mark's voice and acted as though he never closed his eyes, "6860 Poke."

Mark flinched. He had the money, but it would take out a chunk.

Gardenia put a hand on his shoulder, "Put me in the pokeball, it'll be cheaper" The clerk raised his bushy eyebrows when he saw that Gardenia was speaking.

"Nope, you're getting your own bed," he said in an uncompromising tone.

"I hope," muttered the clerk.

"What?"

"The poke?" He held out his hand as Mark forked over the money. The old man closely watched the Gardenia, noticing the look of happiness she was giving off. "Keep your snake leashed in young man,"

"Excuse me? I don't have a-"his sentence was abruptly ended as Gardenia grabbed him by the shoulders and guided him to the room. With the clerk shaking his head.

Mark and Gardenia woke up revitalized. Mark was quickly pushed out of the clerk's accusing glare, she knew well the meaning in his eyes and words. Of course Mark had no idea what was going on.

"You wanna head to the gym?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you know what kind of Pokémon they use?"

"I-I…..don't actually," He grinned embarrassedly.

She giggled, "Okay then." They walked down the road to the gym and entered the front.

Mark looked at the poster littered hallway, and they could hear the deep thrumming of rock bands, "Nothing special…" Dirty, torn up seats lined the walls and a man reclined on a wheeled chair reading a magazine behind a desk. Above his head read a sign: **APPLY FOR AMATEUR BAND AUDITIONS AND BE JUDGED BY ROXY HERSELF!** For a small fee of 17550 poke.

Mark walked up to the desk, "Sir?"

The man jumped and threw the "magazine" into a drawer with practiced swiftness, "Aye? What can I do for yourself?"

"Uhhh, we wanted to challenge the gym leader."

"Aye, figures. She's in a concert right now so you'll have to wait. I'll make sure she gets word though." he pressed a button on the desk and a light above his head began to flash red, "Have seat."

Mark and Gardenia sat in the cleanest seats they could find. They both sat there, thinking of their respective lives.

Mark smiled to himself,_ I can't believe this even happened, that I found Gardenia. I didn't even know men like that existed….she seems so lost…it's nice to have a friend though._ He took out his iPod and idly flipped through the music list.

_He treats me good. He tries to treat me like a human,_ she thought. She had scanned his mind as they walked. He was a lonely boy, and he had his share of pain. It seemed to Gardenia that they were in a sort of symbiotic…relationship? Her body warmed noticeably when she thought of him.

_Whatever happens_, thought Mark,

_No matter what,_ she thought,

_I'll be there for her_

_I'll stay by his side_

They turned to each other for a moment and smiled, not knowing even what the other was thinking.

"Yo!" called out the man, "She's ready for you, ya better hurry through that door, and she can be impatient."

The light was now flashing green. Mark and Gardenia got up and walked through the door. As they opened it, the sheer amount of light blinded them. The waiting room was obviously well insulated, for the cry of hundreds of fans blasted their ears. The smell of sweaty bodies and hotdogs permeated their smell. Roxie, the gym leader, stood with her band on the stage pumping her fists. The two walked down the elevated platform leading to the stage. When the people caught sight of Mark and Gardenia the cheers doubled. Gardenia jumped at the sudden noise and grabbed at Mark's arm, pressing against him. He blushed and smiled, consoling her. Why was she so strong other times, and other times so…dependent? As they walked up to Roxie the fans began to yell lewd comments, but neither could hear it.

"Welcome challenger," she yelled over the clamor, "let's make this simple, I call out my Pokémon, you call out yours, then we fight!"

"Deal" Mark put the ear buds in his ears and began to blast "highway to hell".

"Alright Koffing let's go! She grabbed her pokeball and threw it into the air and koffing appeared on stage.

"Poisoooon" mark muttered, alright Tepig, let's go!" Tepig appeared on the stage as well, blowing embers from his nose.

"SMOG, KOffing!" yelled Roxie.

Koffing quickly let out a belch of rancid gas. Tepig threw down his head as his eyes began to water and his throat burned from inhaling the poisonous gas.

"Now tackle!" Koffing came barreling through the cloud, propelled by his foul jets, and slammed into Tepig.

Mark winced,_ Damn she's fast, or rather I'm inexperienced_, "Ember Tepig! Come on!" And no sooner, Tepig sent a flurry of embers from his snout, igniting the cloud as it flashed brightly, the gasses alight from the fire and burning koffing up. "Whoa, gotta remember that,"

"Koffing, assurance!" In that brief moment in the fiery cloud, tepig flew out at Mark's feet and fell limp. "YEAH BABY!" Roxie pumped her fists in the air.

"Dammit," But tepig wasn't done yet, "You good? Okay, flame charge!"

Dodge, Koffing!" But it was too late. Tepig hit the koffing full force and sent him unconscious to the floor. Deflating, he let out noises akin to farts as the gas escaped.

"Alright Tepig!" This time it was mark pumping his fist. But Tepig was worn out. He stood there wheezing as smoke filtered out of his mouth.

"Nice going kid, Tepig's got spunk, but not enough it seems," She recalled her koffing and threw another pokeball out and a fat whirlipede plopped onto the stage.

"Dafuq?" What was that? A bean bag with spikes and an eye? " Can you use another flame charge?"

Tepig answered by getting up, his body wreathed in flames and charging at the enemy.

"Protect!" A sheen of green light covered the whirlipede and tepig harmlessly bounced off, but now he was only a few feet away.

"Now pursuit!" Normally the attack wouldn't have done that much damage, but tepig was already weak. This time when Tepig fell, he didn't get up. Numerous scratches covered his skin, but nothing serious, mostly bruises and exhaustion.

Mark turned to Gardenia, "Well…I guess you're up if you want to…"

"Of course," and she stepped in front of him full of confidence.

"Poison sting whirlipede!" yelled Roxy

The whirlipede shot forth a dozen purple needles which Gardenia deflected with psychic, and actually sending them back to stick into the whirlipede.

"Hey now, challenger, I didn't hear a command,"

"Telepathy, perfectly legal," he shivered slightly, almost got disqualified.

Roxie scowled, 'Again poison sting!"

Gardevoir reacted with magical leaf, but she had been distracted by the conversation. She had destroyed most of the needles, even hit whirlipede, but one of the needles stuck into her skirt. Since she has blood vessels in that region, the poison began to work its damage in her blood. Gardevoir used psychic to lift the whirlipede and repeatedly slammed it onto the stage, cracking its carapace.

Roxie's eyes glinted, "venoshock,"

Gardenia couldn't dodge the glob of purple liquid. It sprayed on her and began to react with her poisoned system. She fell to the ground and began to convulse violently. She whimpered as she thrashed on the floor, so much so that she bloodied her mouth. Mark ran over to her and lifted her head off of the stage as she began to apologize, "I'm sorry. I guess. I really ain't much good for much…besides... "And she slipped into painful sleep.

"Damn you bastard," he vented at himself, "He hugged her and began to cry, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. Is this how Pokémon battles really are?

Roxie was watching with a gaping mouth, praying that none of the fans were crazy enough to call the police, what with the pokephilia panic spreading.

Mark cradled Gardenia in his arms, for the second time he thought bitterly, "I'll be back, and he walked away.

**( don't forget to review!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Sunset

(okay so I did the fourth chapter of my old series, one more to go!)

**Chapter 4: Sunset**

Mark paced the floor of the Pokémon Center like a caged animal. Nurse Joy was typing away at their keyboard when she looked up, "Please have a seat sir. Your gardevoir will be good as-"

"Her name is Gardenia," he growled.

Nurse Joy sighed, some trainers just get too attached to their Pokémon sometimes. Each step Mark took stabbed the splinter of guilt deeper into his heart. He sat down on the chair and started to rock back and forth slightly out of nervousness. What did she mean? That last thing she said? Does she want to leave him? How could he look into her eyes? Is this what a trainer is supposed to do? Watch as their Pokémon are torn up for the sake of a sport!? He got up with a snarl and started to pace again, much to Nurse Joy's chagrin. For the first time he considered that she might want to leave him, and he felt awful fear. If this was a trainer's life he wanted nothing to do with it. The one image that stuck out in his mind was Gardenia shaking on the floor, banging her face into the floor and splotching it with blood. He practically jumped out of his skin when Nurse Joy spoke up.

"Sir, your ga-Gardenia is ready to see you now," Mark walked to the room through the hallway. He almost lost his nerve when he reached for the doorknob. _It's like I'm about to walk on stealth rock or something,_ as he walked in he spotted Gardenia sitting on the chair with her head down. He stood there in silence, hating himself and wondering what Gardenia was thinking. He slowly walked over to her and sat down on an adjacent chair and looked down at the floor. He couldn't see it, but Gardenia was starting to tremble. After a few awkward moments, both of them spoke up at the same time, "I'm sorry" They both looked at each other in surprise. Mark even more so, for he could see tears trickling from Gardenia's eyes and her body was tensed as though awaiting a blow.

"Wait, no, Gardenia," Mark stuttered," I'M sorry I really screwed up I shouldn't have made you do this I'm sorry I won'-" The words caught in his throat as Gardenia threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder and crying.

_It's- its fine, please don't be sad….I'm fine_.

She felt warm, he mentally noted_. It's kinda nice, hugging her like this…._

After everything had been straightened, Mark walked out of the Pokémon center, holding Gardenia close. "Do you mind if I stop by the mart?"

"Of course not,"

As they walked through the doors of the blue building, a man rushed by them and ran into Mark, "Sorry" apologized Mark.

The man scowled as he walked out, "Damned queer,"

"What?"

Gardenia scowled herself at the man, "Don't pay attention to him, It's just an angry man," They looked around the store. Mark picked up a few essentials, three potions, repel, and a few antidotes. He walked up to the counter where the young a cashier, a guy with black hair and a bit of a gothic look, "Ready to-"

"Yeah I know, the services picked up his Flareon." He was spinning on a chair and talking on a cellphone.

"Sir I-"

"I'm telling you that guy is screwed now, ehe. He needed a girlfriend or something,"

"I'm about to shove that phone up your-"

This time, Mark was interrupted by the sudden blue glow of the shaft of the swivel chair. A second later, the chair broke and spilled the cashier onto his back. Mark looked back at Gardenia, who was feigning looking at some pokeballs. A slight smile played on her lips. Mark put his arm on the counter,"I'm ready to check-out…"

The cashier looked up in confusion, "Uh, sure man…"

Mark walked out, holding Gardenia by the hand, and grinning like a fool, and noticing Gardenia's embarrassment, "Hey Gardenia don't worry about it! He deserved it anyway,"

Gardenia blushed, "Even so, I kind of feel bad."

He just chuckled, "Well come on then and let's check out that bazaar in the plaza. Maybe we'll find something interesting."

The two had entered a small plaza filled with makeshift booths and tents. All of the booth owners were yelling at the top of their lungs, trying to outdo each other. The two eventually went to look at their own interests. Gardenia went to look at some paintings and Mark leafed through containers of 80's rock. Rising above the screeching of the booths came a loud, "YOOOOOOO" as Mark was practically body slammed against the stall.

"What the hell!?" Mark grunted, he balled his fist and was about to swing when he saw the face of his attacker, "Oh my god, Zach, is that you!?" he Gawked at the slender youth. His hair was a sandy blonde and a toothy grin hung on his freckled face.

"Whatcha doin' here Krom?" Zach asked, calling Mark by his nickname.

"Just a bit of shopping, meeting the folks at Castelia, we're moving there. Haven't seen you in five years bro what're you doing here?"

"Eh, checking out the girls."

Mark smirked, he sure didn't change.

"Like check out the one in blue over there, can't see her face but look at her figure! And she has blue hair!"

"Oh…my god," His old friend was ogling his pokemon," That's um…Gardenia,"

"Ho now you know her?"

"You could say, she's a gardevoir."

Now Zach was giving him the wacky eyes. He took out his pokedex and aimed it at Gardenia while the electronic voice relayed the information. "Damn you lucky bastard it's a gardevoir! A SHINY gardevoir!"

"Yeah, she's really nice. And pretty powerful."

"Bet that ain't all, eh?" he grinned and nudged Mark.

"What?"

"Come on man, don't you go on the internet," he flipped open his cellphone and typed away, bringing up a bunch of lewd pictures, "Gardevoir, the internet waifu,"

Mark slapped the cellphone away from Zach's hand in a rage, "You sicko! You sick pervert is that all you see when you look at her?!"

Zach backed away, 'Hey hey chill"

Mark turned his back to him," Those stupid politicians make pokephilia illegal but they allow the porn, as long as its outside of the regions that follow the law," he shook his head in disgust.

"Hey chill out, she's just a Pokémon,"

_Just? JUST!? That little fucker_- Mark knew it was wrong, he knew he would regret it, but he spun around and socked Zach in the jaw laying him out cold,"….just…" Several people looked at him with worried expressions and rushed over to check on Zach, luckily Gardenia was not among them. Mark quickly left and found her amusing herself in some mirrors.

After they had finished their little escapade, they found themselves wandering in the city again. Gardenia could feel anger coming out of him like a cloud, but at least it wasn't directed at her. "Can we go fight the gym leader again?" she asked suddenly.

Mark stared at her, "What? Why? You got so hurt the last time," he winced at the memories.

"I know, but I still want to do it, we almost won that time and if I focus more I'm sure I can do it this time!" After a few more minutes of deliberating, they set off to challenge the gym leader again. They walked through the lobby and after a few minutes, they walked onto the stage-like gym. This time there was no throng of jeering bodies. It was just the challenger and defender.

"Well my man," Roxie began, Gardenia bristled a bit at that statement," didn't expect you back so soon, feelin' that confident?"

"Damn right I am, you're goin' down!" he put in his iPod's ear buds and began to play heavy metal, "Jesus, Mary, and the Holy Ghost"-one of his favorite Dio songs.

"Good! That's what I like to hear!" Roxie laughed, "Enough with the formalities then, out you go Muk!" With a red flash, Muk appeared on stage along with an acrid stench.

_What? A different Pokemon?_ "Go Tepig!" Mark threw the ball high in the air, and Tepig landed with a snort, "Ember!" Tepig reared back and shot forth a flurry of red hot embers.

"Dodge, Muk!" Muk was too slow however, he groaned and curled up when the cruel embers burned him, "Smog!" Muk opened his mouth unnaturally wide and belched forth a rancid gas. Tepig had just finished ember and he was breathing hard. Thus, breathing in the poisonous fumes.

"Crap, Flame charge Tepig!" Tepig built up speed as an inferno raged around his plump body…and he slightly missed the Muk. But the fire had ignited the nearby gas and left the Muk with a severe burn, "Again!"

"Clear smog!" Muk expanded his oozing mouth and let loose a torrent of white gas. It covered the battlefield momentarily, then revealed Tepig to be in a fit of coughing, "Finish with assurance!"

Mark watched in disbelief as he was forced to recall his fainted Pokémon. Gardenia moved forward, _My turn_.

"Smog"

Gardenia's eyes glowed and the muk collapsed in on itself. She lifted the Pokémon high into the air, slamming him into the ground, leaving behind nothing but a pile of filth.

Roxie whistled, "Ya got power, but so do I! Let's go whirlipede!" The Pokémon beamed out of his ball and turned to glare at Gardenia, "Pursuit!"

Gardenia jumped to the side, but she gasped in pain as its barbed sides grazed her. Mark could feel his stomach tighten. She closed her eyes as colored dots appeared around her and took the form of leaves. She let them loose and pummeled the whirlipede as it huddled in pain.

"Poison sting whirlipede!" The Pokémon turned suddenly and fired a volley of purple pins. Gardenia was too far away to dodge the all of them. One stuck in her skirt and another in her arm.

"Venoshock"

Gardenia felt panic now as she remembered the pain of the life sucking liquid. So she let fear drive her. She flew into whirlipede with unnatural speed and flame punched him into the wall of the gym, leaving little cracks."

Mark stood there dumbfounded as the referee spoke up, "The winner, Mark and his gardevoir!" He rushed over to Gardenia and locked her in a big bear hug, which surprised her and Roxie, who only smiled a bit.

Mark walked up to Roxie with a big grin as she handed him the badge, "Congratulations, it was a great fight," He took it reverently and laughed aloud, "Nah, wasn't me really, it was Gardenia," He fumbled with some string in his pocket and held it up triumphantly to show that he made a necklace out of it. He carefully put it around Gardenia's neck, "Looks good on you,"

"Thank you," she blushed furiously,"

Roxie shook her head when she saw the referee, _Great, I'm gonna have to make sure he doesn't blow this out of proportion_

"C'mon, maybe we can catch the next ferry to the city," The pair had boarded at the last minute. There were very few people there. Mark stood with Gardenia, quietly enjoying the sunset with her. A man stood on the balcony seemingly looking at the beauty before him as well. And he was, just no sunset. A man in his early twenties gazed out. His dark hair was slicked back. He wore sunglasses, even in the low light, and a red and green cap. A black sleevelss jacket and torn up jeans made him seem a bit out of place, not sticking out, but not quite right.

A voice spoke up behind him, "Yoo red, did you fin-"  
"Call me that again and I'll gut you," He stated matter-of-factly.

"S-sorry Dan," Apparently the other man thought it best to keep quiet now as "Dan" watched the beauty before him with a smile.

(Again, take the time to review. Let me know if there are holes in my story.)


	5. Chapter 5: Red

(Alright, I know this chapter has no business being this late considering that I had already wrote it on the old story BUT. I had Final exams this week and I had to study. Thanks for the understanding. Enjoy.)

Chapter 5: Red

Mark and Gardenia stood together at the edge of the ferry, looking into the sunset as it painted the sky with red, orange, and purple. At least Gardenia was, Mark was looking at a sunset of his own. He loved to watch the sun sparkle in her eyes. She was so cute, every time she laughed or smiled it sent his heart into a backflip. He could forget about all his troubles, mainly having to go back to his parents again. A large wave rocked the ferry, sending Gardenia into a backwards tumble. She "eeped" as she fell, luckily Mark was paying attention and caught her in time.

"First time on a boat?" He chuckled.

Gardenia giggled like a little girl, "Yeah, it's so much fun, I could watch the water for hours."

"Well," Mark started, "you have until morning, and it's supposed to be a relaxing ride."

The trip would be anything but relaxing for Mark, the suspense was gnawing at him like an angry raticate. What would his parents say about Gardenia? Unlike Gardenia, he had only just become aware of the subtle meaning behind the strange looks of strangers and their remarks. He realized that, coupled with the stringent laws, people seem really panicky about the whole Pokémon/human hook-up. _I feel like I'm taking a girlfriend to Mom and Dad or something._ Not that he ever had a girlfriend actually. He never even fell in love before. All of the girls he knew either were sleeping around or were just idiots. So Mark didn't know what he was feeling to Gardenia. He moved to the end of the boat and turned around to look at her as she watched the waves. But he did know these: He doesn't want to lose her, he will always protect her, and he always wants to be near her. He walked back over to her, "Hey Gardenia…?" he started.

"Yes?"

"You can sense emotions and stuff right?" he was standing next to her.

"Yes, through this," she smiled and pointed at her horn.

When she smiled, Mark's brain fizzled for a moment. He stood there thinking and absent mindedly traced his finger along her horn's edges, not noticing her shiver at the touch, "Can you sense them in me?"

"Of course I do. Why would you ask?"

"I guess I've always been a bit of a stone-soul in that area, and I don't like it anymore. Dunno. I was just curious."

Gardenia hugged him softly, "If that's what concerns you, you don't have to hide from me. I can see into you you know. And I don't see a stone,"

Those words made Mark become defensive as he closed his mind and bound up his heart. That was always his problem, afraid to be seen and afraid to be hurt. _Damn it. Damn me. Damn my family_. Mark tried to escape the uncomfortable silence, "Um, I need to go get our rooms, be back"

"I'll come too," Gardenia turned to follow, not wishing for him to feel alone after what she had just scanned in his mind. The two approached the ferry's desk clerk, surprisingly alert at this late hour.

"Uh, Hey sir," Mark started, "I forgot to get my room earlier, can I get it now?"

The deskman stared at him with steely gray eyes. The black suit, which seemed completely unnecessary on a simple ferry, matched the fifty year old's impassive face. "I'm sorry, I can't allow you to disturb our other passengers."

"Can't we just be quiet?"

"No"

"What?"

"I'm sorry it's the rules, if you don't get your room by six sharp, you have to sleep on deck. You may have a sleeping bag, and pick a spot on deck." He huffed, "You may want to put your Pokémon in its ball, and it will not be allowed to wander,"

"No I do not want to put her in a pokeball, thank you, she will be sleeping, Please give me the bags." How many people are out there that irritate him so?

"We only have one,"

"Fine, we'll use it," He grabbed the bag.

"We? I believe you said your gardevoir was going to sleep?" he smirked.

Mark turned to the man with passive fury set into his face and with a calm voice said, "It might also occur to some people who have nothing good to do that I'm giving her the sleeping bag and I will sleep on the lounge chair," He spun on his heel and stalked away. It occurred to Mark for a fraction of a second that he wasn't offended by what the man implied, just that he was being a nosey busy-body.

Mark turned to Gardenia who had a questioning look on her face, one that he hoped she wouldn't ask, "Why don't you just put me into a pokeball so you can use the bag? I'm comfortable enough to be in it now."

_Thank God, Arceus, whatever…_ "I want you to sleep in it, I'm afraid to let Tepig out because he almost burned down the restaurant once with a sneeze, but honestly… I don't think it's fair how some Pokémon are treated as below humans so I'm treating you like I think you should be."

Gardenia was almost wide-eyed at what she considered such a surprising remark. She smiled and thanked him as she went to the sleeping bag, wondering how to repay him. Gardenia drifted off into sleep with such peace that she hadn't known since she was a child. Her dreams were filled with happy memories of her childhood and the happy memories she was now creating.

Mark could see the happiness in her face and it warmed him to the core. He lay on the lounge chair. His mind swirled and roared like a torrential hurricane as he considered his… relationship … with Gardenia, _Don't wanna think about it right now._ With that he switched on his iPod to one of his favorite Dio songs, "Don't talk to strangers, cause they're only there to do you harm…"

In a room aboard the ferry, three men were busy getting ready for an excursion. They slipped on black clothes and hats. The upper corner and the front of the hats were emblazoned with a bluish shield engraved with a lightning blue P cast over a Z. One of the men walked up to the other, "I don't feel comfortable about this Dan, if the shadow triad finds out your doing a side-job like this, things could get really bad for us."

The other man, also known as Red, turned with an understanding smile on his face, "You want out I guess?"

"It- it doesn't make sense it's too risky"

"I understand," Red put his arm around his friend's shoulder, "You can leave if you want to," But before the other man got a chance to say anything, Red tore his hunting knife from his sheathe. H ripped the knife through the air and across the man's throat. Before so much as the man registered the move, before a drop of blood fell on the floor, Red had heaved the unfortunate fellow through the porthole and into the black water. Red turned to the man left standing with a look that made him cower even more. He followed Red out the door with dread.

Mark was bobbing his head along to the music from the overly loud iPod. "Don't dance in darkness, you may stumble then you're sure to fall,"

A pair of shadows moved behind him

"Don't write in starlight, cause the words may come out reeeeaaaal"

Mark's vision became blurry as he fell off of the chair as something slammed into his head leaving him barely coherent.

"Don't talk to strangers, cause they're only there to make you sad,"

He heard the muffled scream of primal horror and despair that sent chills through his body before he blacked out.

"RUN RUN RUN RUN AWAAAAAY" was the last thing he heard as the image of the iPod next to him faded along with the last words of the song.

Mark woke up with a searing headache. His vision blurred as he sat up and looked around. He could see his iPod, smashed to pieces.

_…__shit…_

Two men stood before him with their backs turned to him. The tall one had Gardenia by her hair, who was kneeling on the ground whimpering. His vision reddened.

"Hey, Dan" the other started.

_Dan?_

"Doesn't seem very strong, kinda cowardly,"

_Could- oh my god that Dan!_

"Nah you don't get it, Gardevoirs are ULTIMATELY loyal to their trainer. She was mine for a loooong time too."

Mark's vision reddened again when those words struck his ears. The images of blood, abject terror, and her tears taunted him. Never had he felt so ready to kill. But he only had his fists…good enough. Mark got up, holding back a war cry as he silently charged at Dan's accomplice with the hopes of surprising him. Mark slammed his knuckle into the man's temple, crumpling him to the floor. Another fist swung at the shocked face of Red. The blow caused him to let go off Gardenia and cover his shattered nose. He unsheathed his knife and advanced to Mark, "C'mere you little FUCKER!"

Mark barely dodged the next set of swings, slashes and punches from his attacker. He sidestepped Red and drove an adrenaline fueled punch into where he thought was Red's kidney. Red howled in pain and rage, and he swung his knife. Mark looked down in surprise to see the knife handle sticking out of his side, blood trickling, and a satisfied Red. He looked around in confusion, registering the pain yet not feeling it. "Don't feel so….hot."

A psychic scream of pure hatred woke up the whole ship as Gardenia grabbed at red with her mind. Mark passed out from the sudden stress on his mind, but not before a figure outlined in blue crashed through the railing and flew into the sea. The other man was still lying on the deck when Gardenia teleported over to Mark. The desk clerk arrived just in time to see the bloody scene and Gardenia kneeling by Mark. Mark looked at her and smiled, "Here's a story to tell to the folks," and his mind gave way to unconsciousness.

(as always, please take the time to review, it means a lot.)


	6. Chapter 6: Home

**(**Sorry it took so long. Had some problems. Bit of an uneventful chapter, but don't worry, things will pick up. Oh and for that anon, 1) be a man and get off of anon 2) I can logically refute the points you made 3)I ain't forcing you to read it. Ok sorry I'm done.)

**Chapter 6: Home**

Mark woke up with a pain in his stomach and the distinct urge to vomit out its contents. He thought he was lying on a bed but he couldn't tell, his side hurt too much. His head spun and he picked up a couple of words like "poison" and "knife", but he had fallen back into the deepest parts of his mind and lost consciousness. He woke up again, feeling a little better. He was lying on a hospital bed, at least it seemed like it. A white bed, white walls, white everything. Mark felt a stinging sensation in his side as he sat up, stealing his breath away, and so he lay back down. He lay there for what seemed an hour. He looked to his right and saw a wooden end table. At least that wasn't white. A cluster of blue flowers were clustered in a small vase. Blue...his favorite color. Blue...Gardenia, where was she? He felt down to his belt, feeling his belt and pulled up his two pokeballs. He examined the seals and saw that they were both occupied. He pressed the seal on Gardenia's pokeball which deposited a very flustered Gardenia," Mark what happened are you okay? The man put me in your pokeball he said you were poisoned!" She was so shaky that she was speaking with both her mind and her voice.

He grabbed her hand, "Hey hey it's all right," his touch calmed her, but only for a moment. She turned to him and threw off his blanket, thank Arceus he was clothed, and lifted his shirt up. Gardenia moaned and sunk to her knees by the bed as she inspected the wound. Mark looked over at it, it was a splotchy purple and the skin was disfigured in the same way a burn might cause a scar. he winced slightly as Gardenia brushed it with her finger. Her eyes took on a look of sadness and began to mist as she lay her head on his chest. Mark understood what she was feeling. She felt she failed him, and she knew that he would say that she didn't and he would mean it, but words would be useless at that point, they both knew. Mark kept his arms around her until she regained her sense of self. Mark looked up at her, "Well there's no way I'm gonna lay here till they come for me," he smirked, "Come on help me up,"

"No,"

"What?"

"No, you will stay in bed and you will be better for it," she gave him a stern look that caught him off guard. But still, he tried to get up despite the pain, only to have Gardenia force him down with psychic, "It was my fault this happened," she said, almost angrily, "So I'm going to make sure you heal up completely. If you wish I could get a nurse-"

"No, please just...keep me company if you could please..."

Her stern expression faded as she breathed out a sigh, and the weight of guilt still seemed more or less on her shoulders.

"I have to use the bathroom," he lied

"No you don't"

"Psychics…." He grumbled. But… it seemed that- she WAS concerned about Mark and it made him feel good. "C'mere," He reached up despite the burning pain and brought Gardenia down for a hug and an unnoticeable blush. "Thanks, "She happily returned it with a smile, and she warmed in his arms. His mind wandered slightly as his arms were wrapped around her. He could feel her slender back underneath. She had a spine like humans and he could feel her shoulder blades with his hands. She felt nice. He let the hug break before his thoughts wandered too far. Mark glanced nervously at Gardenia but she gave no clue that she had heard his thoughts. He gave her a playful look, "Can I get up now? Just let me call my folks,"

Gardenia sat on the edge of the bed "Mark, I-" The door opened and walked in a woman of about mid-thirties. She had long black hair and a pleasant face. She was wearing long jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

"Mom?" Mark looked up. Gardenia got out of the way to let them meet.

Mark's mother rushed over to him, " Mark we heard about what happened," her eyes were noticeably red, "I KNEW we shouldn't have let you go alone it was too dangerous! They said it was members of Team Plasma!" She hugged him tightly issuing a groan from Mark.

"SON OF A- My side Mom please! I'm fine it's just a little flesh wound," he laughed. "Wasn't Plasma disbanded twice already? Dam- Dang police aren't doing their jobs,"

"Flesh wound," she clicked her tongue and noticed Gardenia standing off to the side, "What's this? A Pokémon?"

"Ah yes, Mom. Meet Gardenia. Gardenia, Mom. I found her,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," Gardenia bowed slightly.

"She, she? she talks," His mother stared in amazement, "Intelligibly no less!"

He wasn't sure why, but as Mark watched Gardenia nod in embarrassment, his mom's statement bothered him. Like she was an oddity. "Can we go home now?" he looked pleadingly.

"Why dear you are home,"

Mark looked at her,"… Please tell me why this room looks like a hospital."

"Well we bought the house on the outskirts of the city as you know so we haven't been able to paint and furnish everything. And it's evening right now and I expect you to get some sleep"

"But I just got up!" he protested, he noticed Gardenia giggling to herself, "And don't you start either I don't need two mothers!"

His mother stood up, "Well apparently you do," she turned out the lights, "Now let me put your Pokémon away so you can sleep,"

"I want Gardenia to stay out," he said quickly. He wasn't going to tell her about how he has been having her sleep outside her pokeball and how he's been trying to treat her like any other human, "The bed's big enough and I… She'll be staying out," He finished, hoping his assertion of the last statement would convince her,"

"Alright…" she walked out of the door with a worried look on her face. That gardevoir was intelligent, no doubt. Almost human-like… and that frightened her.

In the room Mark stared at Gardenia, "well I guess you're happy eh? I get to 'rest up' and all that crap,"

Gardenia gave a smirk, "You need and yes I'm happy, I get to sleep next to you, just like before,"

_Only a bit closer_ Mark thought, not necessarily bad of course. Gardenia slipped under the covers and turned on her side and stared at Mark in silence as he stared back. Each of them were evaluating their past and their current lives. Fifteen minutes passed by and they were drifting off to sleep. The distance between them had gradually shortened. Their feet were touching and they faced each other, a mere inch apart. And as their breaths matched each other, they shared a peaceful dream.

In the morning Mark was the first to wake up. He felt giddy for a moment, waking up to Gardenia so close to him, so he lay there. Mark stared into her features not wanting to tear his eyes away,_ She really is… beautiful_. He looked at her lips for a bit… wondering. _Too much time on my hands_, Mark got up out of bed, not bothering to change clothes. He felt really good. The stab wound wasn't even hurting. He trudged out of his room, into the hallway, through the living room, and into the kitchen. He could hear the computer was on in the next room so he decided to take a peek. There was his dad, saving the world once again. "Hey pops-icle," he chuckled at his morning humor.

"Mark! I would've came in to see you but your mother wanted you to sleep. I did walk in a bit later but you and your Pokémon, Gardenia? were already sleeping," He was half turned to Mark, the game pulling his attention.

That statement made Mark jump a bit, but it seemed his dad didn't care how close he and Gardenia slept. "Don't worry about it, just finish that wave, I'll be in the kitchen." Mark made himself some cereal, and then another bowl as Gardenia sleepily floated mouth of the bedroom, not bothering to walk. She took a spoonful of the cereal. Gardenia looked at it in confusion for a moment, not sure what to make of it, and continued, "Good morning, "she yawned, eliciting a grunt from Mark. His dad finally emerged and slapped mark on the back, "By the way, I wanted you to know. They told me the whole story involving the fight. Including your part Ms. Gardenia you have my thanks, but I wanted you to know Mark. You did me proud." And he fell back onto the couch to turn on the T. V. Somehow that statement alone almost made the ordeal worth it for Mark. The news came on with a reporter speaking frantically. Apparently several powerful earthquakes have hit the region, killing a few hundred. "We haven't had earthquakes in years," Mused Mark. "Dad I'm gonna-" he stopped his sentence. What was that sick feeling in his stomach? Gardenia looked the same way as she turned to Mark,"… Earthquake," fear clouded her eyes. A quite rumbling began, Mark's Dad jumped up, "SHIT get the dishes out of the cupboards!" Gardenia opened all the doors with her psychic and placed the dishes onto the counter, holding them there, "Never mind," They braced themselves as the rumbling grew louder, shaking the house, and it left as fast as it came. "What the hell was that, Dad!? We never have earthquakes here!"

"The beginning is what," he muttered

"The what?" He didn't hear it all.

"Nothing,"

"Like I was going to say, I'm gonna head to the library with Gardenia."

"Mmkay, just take your cellphone. Your Mom'll be coming home in an hour or two from the meeting and you know how she gets,"

"Yeah yeah, come on Gardenia." He ran into his room to grab his phone, slowing for a moment as he felt his side ache again. He took her hand, "You'll love this place, biggest library in the region, "As they walked out of the door, his father sat on the couch with a smirk on his face.

They walked down the sidewalk, Mark had let go of her hand, suddenly conscious of the stares he was getting. The library was in the city, a good distance away. "Damn I wish we had money for a taxi, oh well,"

"You sound as though you've been to the library before," Gardenia commented.

"Once, when we were house hunting."

"If you can make a good enough image in your mind, I could teleport us."  
"Really? Ok what do you have to do? A mind meld or something?"

Gardenia placed a hand on his temple, "I'm gonna touch our minds a little s I can see into it okay?"

Mark nodded and tried to work up the image of the library. His mind grew fuzzy for a moment, but then he felt something…touch his mind. It was vast, like a sea that one couldn't see the edges of. He felt himself slip into it, the massive entity. He closed his eyes to try and hold himself back.

"Don't fall in," Gardenia whispered, bringing him back, "Open your eyes,"

Mark opened his eyes to see the grand library of Castelia city standing before him, "That was awesome Gardenia! I didn't even feel anything."

"Really? Usually people feel dizzy after the first time."

Mark walked up the marble stairs. The front of the library was comparable to the Parthenon with its white pillars and expensive décor. "You know I just realized something…" Mark stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure how to say this but….can you like, read?"

"No," she watched as children played in front of the library, climbing on the trees.

"Ohh man, and I'm taking you to a library!" Mark shook his head, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just want to be with you." She smiled. Besides, there was plenty of other kinds of books. She enjoyed looking at the art since it didn't require any language skills.

The two had spent the entire day there without realizing it. Mark ended up taking the time to teach her the alphabet and other basics. By the time they left it was already dark.

"You sure catch on quick. Must be the psychic in you." Mark realized maybe he should word the complement better somehow, "I've never seen anyone learn so fast,"

"I gleaned what I could from your mind actually, I hope you don't mind,"

"Nah no way."

"Wait a second," Mark laughed, "You can just teleport us home right?"

"If you wish, I enjoy walking like this sometimes."  
"Oh, ok"

They walked into the house at 8:00. The parents were in the living room watching T. V. "You have food you can heat up in fridge, Mark" His Mom waved her hand.

"That's alright, we ate at the bookstore cafeteria."  
"Clean the dishes if you could please, I ended up making stir-fry."

Mark and Gardenia filled up the sink and began to clean. Mark started to hum as he cleaned. He always liked to hum when he did chores. Pretty soon Gardenia was following along without noticing it, and they began to sing snippets of it, "You are my sun…shine…"

The father whispered to his wife, "Why don't we hit the sack now, I'm getting tired." He took her with him to their bedroom, "Goodnight you two,"

Mark and Gardenia didn't hear them though, now they were singing at the same time. Mark with his deep voice and Gardenia with her clear and beautiful voice. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray." They were laughing in between the verses. Mark did a little dance on the floor making Gardenia almost cry with laughter. "We should probably get to bed as well. Wait for me, I just gotta put away my dad's book."

Gardenia nodded, "Don't take too long,"

Mark jogged over to the end table and picked up a black book that his dad was reading. It was labeled, "The Key of Solomon", he looked at it curiously and stuck it into the shelf. As the two covered themselves with the sheets, they lay close to each other again. Mark's wound was burning like an ember, but he tried to ignore it. The two began to hum "You Are My Sunshine" again. Gardenia drifted off before Mark, as he hoped. He worked up the courage and kissed her softly on the lips as she slept, wishing that she was awake and thankful that he was not. In the morning, he was gonna take a look at that book. He was sure he read everything in this house.

(reviews fuel me)


End file.
